


Doing My Part

by Lady_Experiment



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, old story from years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Experiment/pseuds/Lady_Experiment
Summary: Kaname has done his part, but Yuuki hasn't. What will his reaction be when she decides to fulfill her part? KxY. OneShot. Complete.





	Doing My Part

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was written back in 2007 and originally posted on fanfiction.net
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, so don't sue me.

"Yuuki, please get out of here," pleaded Kaname. "I don't want to hurt you."  
Yuuki kneeled down next to the handsome, pure-blooded vampire. Her simple, white linen, nightgown pooled around her, covering her bare feet. The gown she was wearing was a traditional, old-fashion, undergarment that vampires gave to innocent, pure virgins. The dress was then discarded when the male vampire had drunken the virgin's blood, thus ending her virginity. Her hair would be down, resting on her left shoulder, which would enhance the temptation and beauty of her vulnerable neck.

"Kaname, I trust you. I believe that you would never hurt me on purpose. I see you suffering because of me. You have done your part while I haven't done mine. You have even taken a step beyond your part, giving me the freedom to choose when I do my part. Well, no more. I will finally do my part…"

Kaname looked up at Yuuki, fear in his eyes. He grabs her shoulders, shaking her gently. "No! You must no do…" Kaname was cut off as Yuuki pressed her lips against his, silencing him immediately.

"Let me finish, Kaname," she said as tried to swallow, giving off an audible "gulp" when he was finally able to. "I don't want you to suffer anymore. Ten years is too long to decide whether or not I do my part. I have finally decided that as you did your part ten years ago, saving me. I will do my part now, ten years later, to be yours."

-Flashback-

"Get out! All of you get out!" yelled Kaname, lashing out at the Moon Dorm residents. "Your sight sickens me, you pathetic, filthy mutts! You vile rats give us Pureblood Vampires a bad vibe! Didn't you here me? I said get out!"

-End of Flashback-

Kaname collapsed into Yuuki's lap, tears starting to roll down his cheeks. "I said horrible things to them. I… I…"

Yuuki bent down to him, kissing him softly. "Shh," she comforted him. "They know that you didn't mean what you said. You weren't yourself."

Kaname turned over, the back of his head resting on Yuuki's lap. "No, I was myself. That anger and hatred for un-pure vampires was me."

Yuuki tilted her head to the side, confusion written all over her face. "What do you mean?"

Caressing her cheek, he continues. "My father resented vampires that weren't pure. Whenever he would have a chance, he would silently murder them, saying that it was a Vampire Hunter that had killed them. My mother, on the hand, had a soft spot for them, seeing as one of her cousins (1) was a un-pure vampire. Father never knew this… that is until one day."

"He had found out that mother was visiting her cousin, and since he had never met him, decided to pay a visit and introduce himself. When father arrived, he found mother surrounded by un-pure vampires. Thinking that they were going to attack her, he manned them all. Mother, upon seeing her relatives slaughtered before her eyes, went insane. She went so insane with grief, that she became an E-rank vampire. Father then realized that he was the cause of this mishap. They died together, holding hands as their life-blood mixed together on the ground, the Vampire hunter laughing at them."

Yuuki softly stroked Kaname's cheek, wiping away his tears that fell just moments ago. "Your father's anger for un-pure vampires my run through your blood, but your mother's love for them runs stronger than his ever will."

Kaname quirks his head a bit, as if he understood, but at the same time he didn't understand. Smiling, Yuuki continues.

"You are the only Pure Blood Vampire on the campus. Your father wouldn't be able to deal with this. With what you have told me about him, he would've killed them at first sight. You are better than your father, much better, and you deny it."

Kaname fingered the silken dress. "Where did you get this?"

"Aido gave it to me."

-Flashback-

Yuki was making her nightly rounds, making sure that none of the Day Students were out, when a twig snapped behind her.

"Who's there?"

"It's Aido."

Turning around, Yuuki sees that it is Aido, along with several of the Moon Dorm residents.

"Is the Night class already over?"

"Yes it is, but that's not why were here."

"Why are you here than?"

Kaname's will is breaking."

"Will? What do you mean his will is breaking?"

"His will not to take you every time he sees you. That will. His desire for you keeps growing and growing, while his control to keep that desire at bay is deteriorating."

Tears roll down her cheeks, realizing that her selflessness was causing him pain. "What can I do to help him?"

"Dou your part. That is what you can do."

A package was handed to her as the group walked away. Opening it, she finds a silk nightgown.

-End of Flashback-

By the time Yuuki was finished explaining how she got the silk gown, Kaname became a bit bolder in his actions. His head now rested on her shoulder, breathing in heavily. Feeling his hot breath on her body spent a spasm of pleasure and warmth through her body, starting from her head and ending at the tip of her toes. His boldness continued to grow ah his fingertips outlined her lips.

"Yuuki…" panted Kaname, capturing her lips. Closing her eyes, she leaned into him, letting him dominate her mind, body, and soul.

After a few minutes, they pull apart, both gasping for breath.

"Yuuki, I'll give you one last chance. Do you really want to do this?"

"Yes, I do."

Tilting her head, Kaname drags his gleaming-white fangs gently down her neck. Once reaching the desirable position to draw blood, he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. Bring his hand up to support her head, his fangs pierce the delicate flesh, earning a gasp from Yuuki. Kaname drinks hungrily, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Yuuki pants and moans very few seconds, shivering as some blood runs down between her breasts.

Wiggling a bit from his grasp, a low, deep growl emits from Kaname. Yuuki's blood was delicious, he had never tasted anything like it. Dislodging his fangs, he moved onto "cleaning" the excess blood. Picking Yuuki up, bridal style, he moves over to his massive, king-sized bed, laying his Queen onto the there and…

Well, you know the rest. Use your imagation.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: (1) Kaname's mother had a pure-blood brother who married a regular vampire. (I made this up. It is not canon.)


End file.
